1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tartar-removing dental handpiece, consisting of an elongated gripping sleeve on which there is arranged a vibration generator, which is connected to a vibratable tartar-removing instrument arranged at one end of the gripping sleeve for transmitting vibrations thereto, wherein the gripping sleeve incorporates at least one medium supply conduit which is connected through a coupling member located at the end of the gripping sleeve distant from the instrument to a connecting conduit leading to a medium source.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A tartar-removing dental handpiece of that type has become known, for example, from the disclosure of European Patent Application No. 28 531. In this known dental handpiece, the coupling member is fixedly connected with the gripping sleeve through a screw thread connection. When the treating person effectuates rotating movements about the axis of the handpiece, which are necessary during treatment for the removal of tartar, then these rotational movements are hemmed by the relatively rigid connecting conduits leading to the medium source, which are mostly combined within a hose, and which is extremely tiring for the treating person. In addition thereto, for a separation between the gripping sleeve and the coupling, member it is necessary to effect a time-consuming loosening of the screw-threaded connection.